Unexpected Love
by Huss-Fuss123
Summary: Mojo sends the RRB to school! Brick decides to use Momoko after finding out that her and her friends are the PPGZ and make her fall for him, which seems to be working, but what if Brick falls for her as well? Please, R&R! MomokoXBrick
1. Chapter 1

**Heyy guyzz! this is my second fanfic! Pairings are MomokoXBrick :P there isnt any KaoruXButch or MiyakoXBoomer, im really sorry if i disaponited anyone :(  
>Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PPGZ OR ANYTHING COPYRIGHT IN HERE!<br>Now, ONWARDS WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

><p>"OMG! MIYAKO! KAORU!" squealed Momoko, as she ran to her two best friends, Miyako and Kaoru.<p>

They may seem like a pretty bunch of ordinary girls, besides Miyako getting someone asking her out every two seconds, Kaoru's locker was always full of love letters and Momoko falling for every boy she sees BUT that's way out of convo! The truth is that they are the Powerpuff Girls Z! To protect their city from "EVIL!"

_BACK TO THE STORY...  
><em>"What now?" said Kaoru, nonchalant.  
>"THERE'SANEWCAKEATTHECAFE!" Momoko squealed quickly, that it came out as one word.<br>"Momo-chan, slow down a little!" said Miyako. Momoko took a deep breath.  
>"There's a new cake at the cafe" she said, a bit calmer. Miyako's eyes sparkled.<br>"Then what are we doing here?" she exclaimed. Momoko nodded in agreement.  
>"ONWARDS TO THE CAFE!" both Miyako and Momoko exclaimed and ran in delight towards the cafe. Kaoru sighed.<br>"And then when we get there, we're gonna have to go beat those Rowdyruff Boys again... as per usual!" She shrugged and ran off to catch up to her two best friends.

When they got to the cafe, their belts started flashing.  
>"AWWW! NOT AGAIN!" pouted Momoko, Miyako soon joining. The girls rushed behind a tree, transformed.<br>_"Hyper Blossom!"  
>"Rolling Bubbles!"<br>"Powered Buttercup!"_ They flew off when they had transformed.  
>"I SWEAR! I AM GOING TO KILL THAT BRICK!" shouted Momoko.<br>"Calm down Momo" said Kaoru as she sweat dropped. Momoko started punching the air and she managed to hit something. Momoko bent down and clasped her hands together and squinted her eyes together.  
>"I'm so sorry!" she pleaded.<br>"Wow! Blossom actually apologised to me!" said the person, smirking. Momoko quickly looked up and her eyes widened. She pointed a finger at the person.  
>"BRICK!" she shouted. Brick clapped nonchalant.<br>"You figured it out" he said, nonchalant and then he smirked. "But you still apologised to me." Momoko's eyes widened. She lunged to grab him but was held back by Brick's brothers, Boomer and Butch.  
>"I TAKE THAT APOLOGY BACK!" she shouted, as she tried to get out of Boomer's and Butch's grip. "LET GO OF ME!" she shouted again but this time to Butch and Boomer.<br>"Momo-chan!" called Miyako in concern, then put her hand over her mouth in realisation of what she had just said. Brick's eyes widened and he turned to Momoko.  
>"You wouldn't happen to be Momoko would you?" Momoko managed to get out of the boy's grips and then clapped nonchalantly. Brick turned to Miyako and Kaoru.<br>"And you guys must be Miyako and Kaoru!" he exclaimed. Miyako and Kaoru joined in with the clapping.  
>"So you are smart..." started Momoko.<br>"NOT!" the girls ended. Brick's cheeks puffed.  
>"Guys, retreat" he said and with that, the boys flew off.<br>"I DON'T GET IT!" shouted Kaoru. "WE COME HERE AND HAVE A SILLY QUARREL WITH THOSE IDIOTS AND THEN THEY FLY OFF! WHAT THE HELL!" Miyako and Momoko sweat dropped.  
>"Now, now, Kaoru" they said.<br>"DON'T NOW, NOW ME!" Kaoru shouted. Momoko and Miyako turned.  
>"Well, we're off to the cafe! Catch up with us later!" said Momoko and she and Miyako flew off.<br>"WAIT FOR ME!" Kaoru shouted as she flew off after them.

_With the RRB...  
><em>"URGH! I HATE IT WHEN THEY DO THAT!" shouted Brick as he and his brothers went into the lounge, to find a sleeping Mojo on the couch.  
>"You mean when that Blossom girl completely owned you!" exclaimed Boomer.<br>"Butch, tell Boomer to shut up" said Brick as he sat on the carpet.  
>"Boomer, shut up, from Brick" said Butch, nonchalant. Butch and Boomer walked into the kitchen to get something to eat. Brick flicked through the channels and turned around to see Mojo getting up.<br>"Brick, tell your brothers that I've assigned you to a school, you're starting tomorrow" he said, wearily. Brick's eyes widened.  
>"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" he shouted, accompanied by another voice. He turned to see Butch, fuming with anger and Boomer, with his normal goofy grin.<br>"I said" started Mojo. "Brick, tell your brothers that I've assigned you to a school, you're starting tomorrow." Brick slapped his forehead with his hand. Mojo walked up the stairs.  
>"I'm going to bed, g'night" and with that he was gone.<br>"I don't wanna go to school" whined Butch.  
>"Stop whining! You're not the only one!" shouted Brick. "I'm going to bed." Brick went up the stairs and to his room.<br>"Jeez!"said Butch. "I'm going to bed too." Boomer sighed and nodded in agreement. They both walked up the stairs into their rooms.

_The next day, at school...  
><em>"Class, we have three new boys today" said the teacher. The class (girls) went into an outburst.  
>"OMG! Are they cute?" one said.<br>"Are they hot?" said another.  
>"Boys, you may come in!" called the teacher. In came three boys. Momoko's, Kaoru's and Miyako's eyes widened.<br>"OMG! THEY'RE SO HOT!" shouted all the girls in the class, except for the PPG, who were pouting their heads off. The teacher sweat dropped.  
>"Boys, introduce yourselves" said the teacher. Brick stepped up.<br>"Brick" he said, boredly. Butch then stepped up.  
>"Butch" he said, the same way as Brick. Now it was Boomer's turn.<br>"U-um, m-my name is B-Boomer" Boomer said, hesitantly. The girls in the class were melted liquid by now. Brick smiled at his fans, which caused them to squeal. Momoko somewhat got irritated at the attention Brick was giving to the girls in her class.  
>"Brick, you can go sit next to Momoko at the very back" the teacher instructed."Butch, you sit next to Kaoru and Boomer you sit next to Miyako." The girls moaned in annoyance. Brick walked to Momoko, smirking. Butch walked to his seat, cursing under his breath and Boomer went to his seat, nervously. They all took their seats, hastily.<br>"Hello, _Momo-chan_" said Brick, saying the last part flirty.  
>"Get lost Brick" said Momoko.<br>"Listen _Blossy, _you shouldn't tell people to get lost! It's not very nice!" teased Brick.  
>"But I said 'Brick, get lost,' not people get lost!" countered Momoko, smirking.<br>"Is that how you treat new members of the class, Momoko?" the teacher interrupted before Brick or Momoko could say anything else. Momoko's face flushed in embarrassment. Brick stood up.  
>"May I move seats please?" he asked flirty. Bricks fan girls squealed.<br>"You can sit next to me!" one fan girl shouted. Brick examined his fan girls closely. He finally spotted a girl, looking at him, blushing. She had brown afro-like hair bought back into two pigtails. She had red eyes and a small crown placed in her hair. She was wearing a purple tank top and skinny jeans. Brick walked over to her desk, smirking.  
>"I'd like to sit next to this young lady here" he said. The girl blushed.<br>"You'd like to sit next to Himeko?" asked the teacher. Before Brick could reply, Momoko joined into the conversation.  
>"I OBJECT!" she shouted, not really knowing why she had just said what she said. She put her hand to her mouth in surprise; the class looked at her surprised but none were as surprised as Brick.<br>_"Wait, why did I just say that?"_ she thought. Momoko sat back down, embarrassed. She looked to the floor, her bangs covering her eyes. Miyako and Kaoru looked to their friend in worry.  
><em><strong><br>(Miyako's P.O.V.)**_  
>"I apologise for my rudeness" Momoko apologised. I looked at my friend in concern, I looked over at Kaoru and she seemed to be concerned as well, then finally I looked at Brick, he was also looking at Momoko, in... concern, I think?<br>_"No, it can't be, Brick wouldn't be concerned for Momoko"_ I thought. I shrugged it off and turned my attention back to my friend.  
><em><br>__**(Kaoru's P.O.V.)  
><strong>_"I apologise for my rudeness" Momoko said, quite faintly. I looked at Momoko. Worry and concern rushed through my body. I looked at Miyako, who also looked concerned for our best friend. Then, I turned to Brick, he look... concerned?  
><em>"Pffffftttt! Yeah right!" <em>I thought. I turned back to Momoko, wondering why she was acting this way.

_**(Normal P.O.V.)  
><strong>_Brick walked back to his normal seat, next to Momoko and sat down.  
>"Actually, I changed my mind!" he exclaimed. "I wanna sit in my original seat." Momoko looked at Brick surprised and Brick looked right back at her. They stared into each other's eyes for a minute or two.<br>"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" his fan girls groaned in disappointment. The teacher took control.  
>"Okay everyone! Turn to page 35 of your maths book!" she said. For some reason, during the lesson, Momoko couldn't concentrate, images of a certain red-head with a cap kept on going through her mind. She kept stealing glances at Brick. Back in the front row, Himeko spotted Momoko's attention to Brick.<br>_"Brick, you are going to be mine and only mine"_she thought whilst smirking.

_**(Lunch Time! WOO-HOO!)  
><strong>_Miyako and Kaoru rushed to their sweet toothed friend hastily. Questions like, "Momo, are you okay?" or "Momo, how do you feel?" came from all over the place.  
>"Guys, guys, I'm fine" said Momoko. A groan was heard from beside Momoko.<br>"You guys sure know how to annoy people!" moaned Brick. Momoko hit him on the head and stood up and started walking away with her friends. She stopped and turned around.  
>"If we're annoying then what are you?" she said, poking her tongue out then walking out of the room to the cafeteria with her friends. Brick froze in his seat. Images of Momoko rushed through his head. Brick started hitting his head to make the thoughts go away.<br>_"Go bad thoughts, disappear!"_ he thought. His brothers walked over to him.  
>"Brick, is there a reason why you're hitting your head like an idiot?" asked Butch.<br>"Shut up Butch" said Brick.  
>"Yeah! Shut up Butch!" chanted Boomer, proudly.<br>"Shut up Boomer" Butch and Brick said.  
>"Yeah! Shut up Boomer!" chanted Boomer, again proudly. Brick and Butch stared at their brother, weirdly. Brick sighed as he walked out of the room.<br>"C'mon, I'm hungry" he said. Suddenly Himeko linked arms with Brick, **TIGHTLY!  
><strong>"Let's go together Brick-kun!" she exclaimed. Brick looked at the brunette in surprise, then turned his head and nodded. They walked out of the room, linked arms, which seemed to irritate Brick. His brothers watched him walk out the room, linked arms with Himeko.  
>"How come Brick already has a girlfriend? NOT FAIR!" exclaimed Boomer, arms crossed. Butch hit him on the head.<br>"Grow up" he said, then walked out of the room. Boomer rushed after him.

_**(At the cafeteria! XD)  
><strong>_Momoko was sitting with her friends until she saw Brick walk into the cafeteria, with... Himeko clinging to him and laughing with him? For some reason, Momoko got really irritated at the sight of Brick and Momoko.  
>"Momo-chan?" started Miyako. "What are you looking at?" Miyako and Kaoru looked in the direction Momoko was looking in.<br>"That slut!" hissed Kaoru. "He's probably going to be with a different girl next week!" Brick managed to hear what Kaoru had said and walked over to them, his hand around Himeko's waist. Momoko looked down when she saw Brick and Himeko.  
>"I'm no slut" he said. Miyako rolled her eyes.<br>"Totally" she said.  
>"Okay, fine! I'll prove it" he said. Momoko looked up but had wished she never did. Tears started streaming down her face at the sight of it. Brick kissing Himeko, hands around her waist and her hands around his neck, their bodies pushed against each other. Brick licked Himeko's lips, asking for entrance which she happily accepted. Their tongues had a passionate fight. Momoko couldn't watch anymore, she stood up and ran out of the cafeteria.<br>"MOMO!" shouted Kaoru and Miyako. Brick quickly pulled away from the kiss and saw Momoko running in the distance.  
>"Hey, babe, I just gotta go to the toilet" he said to Himeko, then quickly ran off.<p>

_**(With Momoko)  
><strong>_Momoko ran down the hallway into the nurse's office, good thing it was the nurse's day off! Momoko went under the covers of the bed, sobbing quietly to herself.  
>"Brick, you slut!" she sobbed.<br>"I'm not a slut!" said a voice from the door. Momoko looked up and saw Brick and she quickly put her head back down.  
>"Go away Brick" she said. Brick walked over to Momoko.<br>"But _Momo-chan"_ Brick said, flirty. Momoko looked into Brick's eyes, seriously.  
>"Don't do that!" screamed Momoko. Brick looked at her in a I-don't-know-what-you-mean look.<br>"You think you can get girls all over you by doing... that!" said Momoko, moving her hands at the "that!" part.  
>"Yeah" started Brick, moving closer to Momoko, which caused Momoko to move back until she hit the end of the bed, he moved his face closer to hers so that they were only inch away. "But it's working on you isn't it?" Momoko's eyes widened and Brick closed the gaps between them. Momoko tried to push him off.<br>"Don't Brick" she said, but he kept kissing her. "Brick, we're enemies!" Brick moved away and looked Momoko in the eyes and frowned.  
>"But that doesn't matter" he frowned. He leaned in again and Momoko didn't push him back this time, instead responded to the kiss. Brick licked Momoko's lips, asking for permission and she opened her mouth in acceptance. Their tongues connected with each other and they did that for a good few minutes. Momoko blushed, feeling uneasy. Brick broke the kiss.<br>"Is anything wrong?" asked Brick.  
>"N-no!" said Momoko, blushing even more. The two sat in silence for a while.<br>"Umm... I have to go!" Momoko exclaimed, as she got up from the bed and ran off.

Momoko bumped into Himeko in the hallway.  
>"Excuse me" Momoko said and continued running. Himeko shrugged and continued to her destination, which happened to be the infirmary.<br>_"I wonder where Momoko was going in such a rush"_ thought Himeko, as she walked into the infirmary and spotted Brick.  
>"Oh Brick! What are you doing here?" asked Himeko, surprised that her boyfriend was sitting right in front of her.<br>"N-nothing!" said Brick, realising he was still sitting there.  
>"Well, actually, you're sitting there, therefore, you're doing something!" laughed Himeko.<br>"I guess you're right" smiled Brick.  
>"Anyway, do you know what's wrong with Momoko? She bumped into me and said excuse me which was really unlike her!" asked Himeko. Brick smirked.<br>"So do you know or not?" asked Himeko.  
>"Are you really sure you wanna know?" asked Brick, smirking.<br>"Then why do you think I'm asking you?" said Himeko, crossing her arms.  
>"Ok, I'll tell you if you promise not to tell anybody!" whispered Brick, cupping his hand around his mouth.<br>"Ok, I promise!" said Himeko. Brick leaned in closer to Himeko's ear.  
>"I'm making her fall for me so I can use her" he whispered. Himeko put her hands over her mouth.<br>"I see, but why do you need to use her anyway?" asked Himeko. Brick smirked.  
>"That's a secret" he smiled and walked out of the infirmary.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Good? Bad? Plz review! I wont post the next chapter if i dont get at least one review cuz id think no one liked it!<br>Cyaaa! Plzzz R&R!  
>I LUV YOU ALL!<br>PEACE OUT! **


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE  
><strong>**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ **_

_**GUYS THIS IS REALLY IMPORTANT SO PLEASE READ!**_  
><em><strong>I'M DELETING THIS STORY AND WRITING A NEW ONE!<strong>_  
><em><strong>I FIGURED THAT IT WAS GOING TOO QUICKLY AND I HAVE GOTTEN A FANTASTIC IDEA FOR THE NEW STORY!<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'M NOT GOING TO CHANGE ALL OF CHAPTER ONE, JUST THE PARTS THAT I DON'T LIKE!<strong>_  
><em><strong>SO, THIS STORY IS GONNA BE SAME TITLE, SAME GENRES, JUST DIFF SUMMARY AND PLOT!<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'M REALLY SORRY TO ALL THOSE PEOPLE I DISAPPOINTED, BUT I HOPE YOU LIKE MY NEW STORY JUST AS MUCH!<strong>_  
><em><strong>I LOVE YOU ALL! 3<strong>_  
><em><strong>PEACE OUT!<strong>_


End file.
